beyond_parityfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeno
((Will be changed soonish, So says the Moderators)) ''' Born as Clyde Athion, he adopted the name Zeno after events led him to become a Riftwalker. He has been present for countless events of history, playing major roles in them, though oddly enough history always seems to forget his presence. Zeno has only ever used Physics as an element, he is considered to be one of the most proficient users of physics among the riftwalkers, Origins '''Early life: Born to unknown parents on an unknown planet. The earliest history of Clyde begins in an orphanage on ⌂-4, a planet that lost its name after the fall of the Galactic Federation of Elements. Life was difficult but livable. It was at this orphanage that he made his eleven lifelong friends, each of whom coincidentally held one of the remaining elements as their birth element prompting them to form the Prism Hunters, each mastering their respective elements, and learning how best to counter the other eleven Prism Hunters: 18 years passed, Clyde now twenty-three, now worked in the same orphanage to repay the years spent raising him. One night the orphanage was attacked by the local Angel families seraph unit. Try as he might he was not able to handle the full assault of twelve elementalists, leaving the orphanage destroyed and him as the only survivor. Contacting the remaining prism hunters they planned on exacting revenge on the seraph unit. Destroying the seraph unit, gave the twelve a bittersweet ending. Their revenge gave them closure on the destruction of their home, they were no targets for the underworld of ⌂-4, prompting them to leave their life behind and venture into space, were they acted as vigilantes, trying to prevent any corrupt people and organizations from raising to power. Married Life: '''Three years passed, and from their escapades, Clyde and the Prism Hunters gain fame throughout the universe. One one mission he met the Love of his life, one year after that they were married. months passed and when it was announced his wife was pregnant the group disbanded. After a difficult childbirth, and the death of his wife, Clyde met his daughter Rozalyn '''Rozalyn's Death: Clyde having left the nomadic lifestyle to raise Rozalyn settled down on the birth planet of his late wife. The other Prism Hunters stopped in from time to time, but as the years passed their visits became less frequent. Five years passed, During Rozalyn's fifth birthday Clyde was reunited wit the the last remaining member of his group, the thought user Karin.Bloody and weak, she used the last of her energy to show Clyde teh image of a man hunting the other ten, trying to find where Clyde was. Unknowingly Karin had led the assailant to the door. Fearing for Rozalyn Clyde took his daughter and began to run ending in a dead end of an unknown area, Clyde attempted to teleport past a concrete wall. Misjudging the thickness Clyde was safe on the other side, but Rozalyn and his left arm where lost in the wall. Project Brightside: Depression hit Clyde heavily and before he could commit suicide, an elderly man stopped him and asked if he would like to change the future. The man, the current head of Rivalt Corporation, explained to him the concept behind the "Project Brightside " where using advanced elemental technology, they would be able to send high powered physics users back in time. With this being the only hope left to him Clyde agreed to follow the. At the test site he was told that if the test was successful, and provided they helped to ensure the Rivalt Corp's dream he would be allowed to alter the past himself. The night before the test, he was woken by a strange voice, directing him to the power room. Inside he saw a machine attached to a set of blades, the Sacred Blade Gilgamesh. Grabbing the Gilgamesh Clyde was shown the corruption of the Rivalt Corporation, and how they wanted to use him to Create an akashic record of sorts allowing them full control of how the universe would be shaped. Wishing to escape Gilgamesh transported Clyde to the world of Li-10 during it's final moments. This caused Clyde to be ripped from the time screen and become a riftwalker Birth of Zeno: Beyond Parity: Second Slayer Write the second section of your page here. The Abyss Looks Back Write the second section of your page here.